


Нельзя не верить гороскопам

by yanek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вашему знаку зодиака сегодня либо сказочно повезет, либо будет не везти весь день, и закончится все хуже не куда»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нельзя не верить гороскопам

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с вселенной The Sims
> 
> Написано на фб-2013 команде ТВ.

Стайлз проснулся в одиннадцать и услышал, как работает телевизор, который он забыл выключить. Опять счет увеличится. Что за черт. Настроение уже на нуле, а день еще даже не начался. А все потому что, когда никто тебя не будит, и завтрак нужно готовить самому – вставать не хочется совершенно. На прошлой неделе отец окончательно съехал к Меллисе, Стайлз все еще пытался забыть о том, как та подхватила его отца – не маленького, между прочим, мужчину, - на руки, когда тот согласился. Все правильно, они давно встречаются, и то, что она не хотела бы жить в доме, где мама и папа были счастливы тоже понятно. Стайлз видел, как сияли папины глаза, и решил, что соврать в этот раз точно благо: «Все будет, ок, пап, я взрослый мальчик». Мне не будет скучно и одиноко в этом огромном доме. «Наконец-то заведу собаку». Отец его обнял и попытался напоследок поиграть с ним в эту дурацкую игру на кулачках (Стайлз даже в детстве притворялся, что ему это интересно, чтобы не расстраивать родителя). После, то есть первую неделю, Стайлз держался как мог – беспорядочно ложился спать, заказывал пиццу и не убирал коробки сразу, копил грязную одежду, и играл в приставку, вместе со Скоттом. Когда у того была возможность, конечно. Ведь теперь его друг работал в ветеринарной клинике полную ставку, а все остальное время посвящал своей девушке - Эллисон. Дарил дорогие подарки, которые едва мог себе позволить, возил по интересным местам (на автобусе), да он даже журналы читал женские, чтобы им было о чем поговорить! И все это как-то отдаляло его от Стайлза, что, закончив школу, так и не решил, куда двигаться дальше и чего же он хочет от жизни. У него было много разных интересов, любовь к механике, логике, экспериментам, он, то хватался за бас-гитару, то за кисть – другими словами никак не мог определиться. И мир взрослых с работой от звонка до звонка, казался ему довольно унылым, так что пока он работал дома – от вытачивания садовых гномиков до выращивания помидоров, и продавал плоды трудов своих. И отчаянно скучал во все остальное время. Скука делала его раздражительным, гнала прочь из дома, заставляла искать неприятностей, делать не очень не хорошие с точки зрения закона вещи. Так однажды, целый месяц назад, он залез в дом Эллисон и украл у ее деда, который ему никогда не нравился, автопортрет. И сделал из картины мишень для дартса. В который ни с кем не мог поиграть, потому что Скотт бы не одобрил. Ему просто было важно узнать будет ли работать сигнализация, если отключить электричество. Узнал, - не будет. Вот и сейчас пора взять себя в руки и придумать что-нибудь интересное, ну же. Стайлз наступил ногой на что-то хрустящее, опустил глаза вниз и увидел целую стаю тараканов. Зарычав, он какое-то время побегал за ним со спреем, но тараканы все не кончались, и исчезали из-под ног почти магическим образом. Окончательно выбившись из сил, он позвонил в сан эпидем станцию. И едва успел положить трубку, как в дверь постучали. За ней стоял человек в костюме зайца, и этот человек, воспользовавшись шоковым состоянием хозяина дома, – полез обниматься. Стайлз заорал и резко отпрянув назад, захлопнул перед ушастым дверь. И решил, что возможно хватит сходить с ума в четырех стенах, пора выехать в город. В конце концов, он ведь действительно собирался завести себе собаку, а в центре есть пет-шоп. К тому же по телефону в глаза зверушке не посмотришь.  
Когда такси подъехало, Стайлз озираясь вышел из дома, и увидел как в его мусорном баке копается енот. «Отличный день».  
Стайлз не любил бывать в центре, среди людей. Наблюдать все эти социальные взаимодействия со стороны было несколько утомительно, и чаще скучно, чем смешно. Хотя то, как Гринберг подкатывал к мистеру Финстоку было забавно и в сотый раз как первый, особенно часть с пощечинами. Обыватели выезжали из дома, чтобы пообщаться на какие-то совершенно скучные темы: личная жизнь певичек, мода, политика или рост акций. Еще конечно потанцевать и ради флирта. Для танцев Стайлз был слишком неуклюжим, а флиртовать с кем-то просто так не умел и не хотел. А сильно, после Лидии Мартин, переехавшей в другой город, ему никто не нравился. Людей, в которых сочетаются красота, ум и чувство юмора, увы, во все времена было мало. Придя к этому неутешительному выводу, Стайлз вздохнул, решил пообедать и отправится домой, ведь выбирать в таком настроении собаку – гиблое дело. И пока он ждал заказа, наконец, случилось кое-то интересное. Напротив Питера Хейла сидел парень, и если у парня все тело выглядело также как его спина и затылок, он был очень горяч. А необычным было то, что это был парень. За глаза Питера называли Черным Вдовцом, потому что тот часто женился на не бедных представительных дамах, вводил их в свой особняк, после чего те умирали от различных несчастных случаев, оставляя ему свои состояния. Одна утонула в бассейне, вторую убило электричество, третья вспыхнула пока пекла пироги. Признаться, Стайлз уже и не помнил, сколько всего миссис Хейл было, и женат ли Питер сейчас. Неужели желающих не осталось, и Вдовец решил попытать счастья с мужчинами? Кажется, за обед платил Питер. Он же в основном говорил, пытаясь развлечь собеседника. Парень ограничивался междометиями и ел. Много. Грациозно орудуя столовыми приборами. И к нему были прикованы взгляды многих.  
Как только Стайлзу удалось отвлечься от созерцания, он решил за ними проследить после ресторана и увидел как Хейл и его спутник, закончив, уходят. Бросив еду , что практически приравнивалось в великой жертве, Стайз бросился за ними и получил сумочкой от старушки по спине - за беготню, а еще привлек к себе внимание. Что конечно было не очень хорошо с точки зрения конспирации, но парень, наконец, обернулся. И он был хорош. Очень хорош. Да, что там, все красивые парни, которых когда-либо представлял Стайлз, не жалующийся на отсутствие воображение, проигрывали в сравнении. И – тут сердце Стайлза замерло – парень на него посмотрел. И это был не случайный мимолетный взгляд, это был полноценный долгий взгляд. Кажется, он успел пересчитать родинки Стайлза, уделил внимание просто каждой. Жадно шевельнул ноздрями, облизнулся и Питер его отвлек – подошло такси, и они отправились прочь. «Черт, черт, черт». Стайлз недолго думая, вызвал другую машину и поехал следом. Темнело.  
Дом Питера и при дневном свете производил впечатление жуткое. Огромный неухоженный дикий сад, с озером, бассейн на террасе, монументальное подавляющее размерами здание. Поговаривали, что здесь ночами бродили призраки вдов Хейла. И возможно, если бы не ночные прогулки Стайлза по чужим домам, он бы не смог преодолеть страх и подкрасться к дому как можно ближе. Как он считал самое худшее, что может случится – это ВУХУ в исполнении этих двоих на ковре в виде тигра, но все было хуже. Окно оказалось кухню, где стоя возле раковины скелет в костюме горничной – вытирал с пола разлитую воду. Едва не закричав, Стайлз побежал прочь, но далеко не убежал - провалился ногой в какую-то дыру, и взмахнув руками – растянулся на земле. Слабо застонав, Стайлз попробовал встать, и не смог. Нога очень сильно болела. Вдобавок от дома в его направлении явно кто-то шел. «А звезды говорили – не выходи из комнаты, не совершай ошибку, вашему знаку зодиака сегодня либо сказочно повезет, либо планомерно будет не везти весь день и закончится он хуже не куда». «Не будь пессимистом, никогда не опускай руки!» - прозвучало в сознании голосом папы, «о, точно руки» - вычленил главное Стайлз, и, опираясь главным образом на них, пополз к дороге, тратя все оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы материализовать силой мысли какое-нибудь такси на пустой трассе. Вот шаги позади уже удалось заглушить. Стайлз довольно хмыкнул, и уперся взглядом в чьи-то ноги. В чьи-то босые ноги, поднял глаза выше и – едва не коснулся челюстью земли. Тот парень, тот самый красивый парень, сильно изменился с их последней встречи. Бакенбарды, заострившиеся уши, когти, горящие глаза и клыки, которые он и демонстрировал Стайлзу. Тот попробовал прикинуться мертвым. Безуспешно. Жуткий монстр пощекотал его когтями под ребрами, и дождавшись возмущенного вскрика, перевернул. Стайлз увидел луну в небе, звезды, ветки дерева и лицо его спасителя. Что ж в таком облике он смотрелся довольно органично. Он и человеком походил на Зверя, кхм.  
\- Любишь людей? - , довольно внятно для существа с клыками во рту спросил незнакомец, бережно снимая с поврежденной конечности Стайлза кед.  
\- Нет… - Стайлз смотрел ему в лицо и любовался бровями. У этого «оборотня» они были довольно выразительные и волоски на них так мило топорщились, что верилось – ты доживешь до утра.  
\- Вестерны, боевики или драмы?  
Кед упал на землю, парень теперь держал беззащитную ступню в ладонях, и вел подушечками пальцев по взъему ноги, каким-то сверхъестественным образом снимая боль. И конечно посылая по телу Стайлза волнами возбуждение.  
\- Научная фантастика, - прозвучало по-гиковски, но Стайлз не мог сейчас включить мозги и сколько-нибудь убедительно соврать. Ни тогда, когда по его пятке проводят большим пальцем.  
Какой оказывается чувствительный орган человеческая стопа.  
\- Рок или блюз? – в голосе вопрощающего прорезалась преступно приятная хрипотца.  
\- Иногда я даже попсу слушаю, проверенную временем, - парень придвинулся, чтобы в самое ухо спросить:  
\- Сверху или снизу? – и нет, даже увиденное вблизи измененное лицо, не могло заставить гормоны Стайлза угомониться. Наоборот, они разошлись окончательно и бесповоротно.  
\- Не знаю… - «отлично, самый жалкий ответ на свете» Стайлз закрыл лицо рукой и услышал смех. Совсем не обидный. Парень погладил его щеке ладонью, уделяя внимания родинкам и встретив его взгляд, улыбнулся так, что Стайлз готов был в этот момент отдать ему печень, если он бы попросил, конечно. Особенно после того как вторая рука человека-волка легла ему на колено.  
\- И ты ничего не слышал о солисте Стаи? – улыбка из голоса не ушла, ладонь мягко гладила слабо прикрытую джинсами кожу (давно порвал и не обращал внимания до сих пор).  
\- Нет… - парень будто очень внимательно выслушал его ответ и удовлетворенно кивнул, переместив руку повыше, запуская палец в прореху на ткани.  
\- Идеально. Школу закончил?  
\- О да, - Стайлз сам тихонечко попробовал коснуться руки – выпуклые вены, мышцы и такая мягкая шерсть.  
\- Дерек, - представился парень и лизнул ему нижнюю губу, плавно переходя к поцелую. Первому серьезному поцелую в жизни Стайлза. Тот не думал возражать, совершенно забыл о ноге и старался справится, как можно лучше – т.е. открывал рот и постанывал. И судя по тому как вел себя Дерек – увеличивая напор и легко кусая, справлялся отлично. В кустах кто-то взвыл, но не по-настоящему, а так как воют в мультиках, когда случается что-то эротичное. Но это было уже не важно. Гороскопы не врали.

Он не перестал думать о том, что ему сказочно повезло, даже когда Дерек вместе со своей Стаей – рок-группой из четырех человеко-оборотней, между прочим, переехал к нему от дяди, с которым невозможно было жить, «Даже в огромном особняке?» «Нигде, нигде на одной территории». При том ребята испортили ему кучу мебели, наоставляв царапин, и отношения с соседями – частыми ночными репетициями. Но каждый раз, когда Дерек ему улыбался – посреди перекопанных грядок, залитой кухни, аккуратных кучек пепла, оставшихся после вечеринки – Стайлз ни о чем не жалел.

И довольно милый маленький бонус никакие другие звери Стайлза больше не беспокоили.


End file.
